immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmaGero
'' *quack*'' -ImmaGero Overview Dr. Gero (ドクター・ゲロ), also known as Android 20 (人造人間20号) is a villian from the anime series Dragon Ball Z. Mastermind of the Red Ribbon Army, created the Androids and Cell - his greatest creation. ImmaGero was created on May 28th, 2011 by a YouTube user named ArmoredSquash (account now closed). He is known for bringing heavily-edited videos into the Imma Community. The Horrible Past of ImmaGero ArmoredSquash was a horrible excuse for a YouTube user. He was a person who would mindlessly comment "lol" on any kind of videos (even on videos that would get two comments per second). He would engage in pointless debates and would get angry whenever he lost (which was most of the time). He uploaded a series of .gif images onto YouTube, with movie trailer music playing in the background. He also Sub-4-Sub'd, but did not get a whole lot of subscribers from it, even though he subscribed to hundreds of random people. One day, he stumbled across on of ImmaSeru's video: WHY DO MY PUNCHES ALWAYS MISS YOU?!, left an unfunny comment, watched more of ImmaSeru's videos, and then discovered in the suggestions that there were more uploaders like him, uploaders who were getting lots of views and subscribers. ArmoredSquash saw this as an opportunity to obtain subscribers, and so he created ImmaGero as an attempt to gain subscribers. He was so confident that it would work, he closed his original account and lived off of the newly created Imma account. Early Days He began uploading clips from the brilliant Red Ribbon scientist, Doctor Gero; hoping this was all he had to do to gain subscribers easily. After so many clips, ImmaGero decided that he was no longer interested in obtaining subscribers. Around that same time, he realized that he was freeloading off the Community and not really caring for the Immas. He shook off his adolesent behavior, ditched Windows Movie Maker, and began learning how to use Adobe Premiere. Rise to Fame ImmaGero's uploads were altered with video and photo editing programs (Photoshop and Premiere), usually to inflict laughter. His first uploaded video without Windows Movie Maker was Dr. Gero's Split Personality Disorder, which caught the attention of ImmaVegeta, the most popular Imma. Later on, he uploaded his iconic video: Duckter Gero.This video not only gave him a nickname,but it was the start of his path to fame. He continued uploading all sorts of edited videos that were deemed funny and amusing by the Immas and its supporters, and has been doing so ever since. Conclusion ImmaGero plans on leaving his account after his 120th upload. Trivia *He lives in Florida. *His birthday is on March 4th, 1992. *He's current job is helping those with mental/physical disabilities. *He has not gotten a copyright strike from Toei Animaton, yet. Most likely due to all the edits done to his videos. *His top three favorite Immas are : 1. ImmaSeru, 2.ImmaVegeta, 3. ImmaKai1. *He plans on going to college in 2014.